Each person in a typical home or small business may use one or more network devices, such as a personal computer, a laptop, a phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). Often, each network device may be capable of communicating with another network device using a wired protocol or a wireless protocol. An example of a wired protocol is Ethernet. Examples of wireless protocols include IEEE 802.11 (“Wi-Fi”), Bluetooth, Wireless Universal Serial Bus (USB), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Global System Mobile (GSM).
In order to allow each network device in the home or small business to communicate with an external network, such as the Internet, a wireless router, may be used to set up a wireless network, such as a Wi-Fi network. The wireless router may also be known as a wireless access point. The wireless router may have a wired connection to an external network, such as the Internet, and may broadcast a wireless signal to allow wireless-capable network devices access to the external network. Typically, the wireless router, and each device using the wireless router for wireless access, may be capable of being configured to secure the wireless network to prevent unauthorized access.
Configuring the wireless network to secure the network may include enabling and setting the wireless router's security settings and enabling and setting each network device's access settings based on the wireless router's security settings. Each network device must be precisely configured based on the wireless router's settings; otherwise, the network device may not be able to connect to the wireless network. Thus, the process of securing a wireless network for a home may be quite complex, making the process of securing a wireless network frustrating for users, especially for those who are not technically savvy. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for securing a wireless network.